Migrator
The Migrator is the largest seaworthy vessel known to penguins. Owned by Rockhopper, it was first seen through the Telescope at the Beacon. Every few months it is available to travel on. Rockhopper's Catalog was available here, but when the Ship Hold opened, it moved there. The Migrator is one of the many places that Rockhopper can be seen, but the only place that you can see his Puffle, Yarr in. He keeps a diary of his travels called The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, located in the Book Room. If you look in one of the pictures you can see Billybob. During the Pirate Party, the ship's hold was opened. Very recently it was reported that a chunk of ice was floating by. Soon after it passed Rockhopper was seen in a row boat. His ship was sunk by the iceberg. Gary the Gadget Guy began a campaign called Save The Migrator. A party was held on April 25 to celebrate Rockhopper's return. On Thursday, April 24th, 2008, The Penguin Times announced that Rockhopper will officially open his private room to the public, provided that they find the Key. Along with the Captain's Quarters the Crow's Nest was released. A Pirate Ship Igloo based on the migrator was released on the 15th August 2008 for the price of 4300 coins. To find the lost plans for the new Igloo penguins participated in a Scavenger Hunt, finding the lost plans that were in the form of Paper boats.The reward was a blueprint Background. Ship Details The Migrator, like any ship operated under piracy, or at least of the theme, is designed for speed, not comfort. By a strictly nautical viewpoint, she is a clipper ship capable of traveling at speeds up to 22 knots (that is, 41 kilometers per hour, or 25 miles per hour). Given the speculated distance between Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island, as well as the fact that she can travel from point "A" to point "B" in about one or two months, one can assume the Migrator catches ocean currents as well as the climatalogical winds that blow around the frozen land. With no assistence from nature, it would probably take four or five months to make it from Club Penguin Island to Rockhopper Island. She has a huge rudder on the back, which enables the Migrator to turn almost ninety degrees in a few seconds. This was proven when Rockhopper tried to swerve around the fateful iceberg that destroyed his ship in early January of 2007. The massive rudder is steered by a wheel on bow of the boat. Materials The Migrator, according to Rockhopper's Journal, was assembled on-location near Club Penguin. Thus, the ship was probably built from the pine trees of which are abundant throughout Club Penguin. Since these trees grow in such a harsh climate, it is quite obvious how the ship could survive underwater for a few weeks until it was salvaged. Such trees, given the rough conditions they grow in, are very hard and sturdy, easily capable of withstanding the harsh seas, not to mention that Rockhopper is a nautical mastermind. Like all ships of the Migrator's era, each plank, board, and rope is coated with a special tar which prevents wood rot and tear, as well as keeping the ship waterproof and leak-free. Under the real-world Ship Safety Code of 1912, all ships are to have lifeboats, of which can hold every passenger at any time. Thus, Rockhopper installed his now famous lifeboat, which saved him from death from his shipwreck. This boat was easily able to hold both the pirate hero and Yarr, Rockhopper's puffle. Sails Like any 18th century sailing vessal, the Migrator is equipped with a hugely powerful burlap sail, which can be ajusted by a complex mechanism of ropes and pulleys. An interesting note, though, is that the Migrator only uses one massive, square sail, while real clipper ships operate under at least a dozen smaller mini-sails. This is yet another example of Rockhopper's nautical proweress, as his single sail can accelerate the Migrator at unheard of speeds. Unfortuantely, the disadvantage of an oversized sail is the difficult time it takes to roll up and unfurl it. This was proven during the Great Storm of 2007, in which the Migrator's sail was ripped to shreds, not to mention the entire frame of the ship being severely battered. Interior Details The Migrator has a surprising load capacity, with the ship's hold being incredibly massive, taking pretty much the entire underside of the ship, with the Captain's Quarters occupying a miniscule portion in the bow of the vessel, probably near or under the wooden puffle carving. Rockhopper, like any ship builder, real or fiction, utilizes every square inch of space that can be accomodated. He cleared up the Ship Hold for penguins to visit and purchase his items, yet still has enough space to hold any and all food that both Rockhopper and his pet need to stay alive on the long voyages. He keeps massive kegs containing his drink of preference, Cream Soda, stacked in the corner of the Ship Hold as well as in his quarters. Where Rockhopper stores his actual food is yet to be seen, but it may be the case that Rockhopper and Yarr eat the food before and after their arrival at Club Penguin. Decor, Trim, Accents Though the Migrator was indeed built for speed, not comfort, she still boasts some extravagent luxuries unheard of in any real-world clipper ship. Exterior Like many classical sailing ships, the Migrator is decked out in a high fashion. Among its many features include a wooden puffle carving on the bow of the ship, lavish side-railings, and a Crow's Nest. Interior Surprisingly, chandeliers, gold, and paintings can be found in great quantity inside the Captain's Quarters. Rockhopper has a portrait of himself in said room, as well as a bulliten board for pictures and memoirbilla he collected over the years. Rockhopper also stores a vacuum and mop somewhere on his ship, but it has never been revealed outside of his journal. The Ship Hold is adorned with netting, a canvas where his items are sold, as well as maps of all kinds. Accidents and Incidents In early 2007, the Christmas Blizzard had hit the Migrator and damaged the vessel. It returned to Club Penguin Island, tattered and broken. Rockhopper and other penguins worked on rebuilding The Captain's former ship, and soon after days of rebuilding, it was finished. In January 2008, the Migrator was seen crashing into an iceberg. The ship had no fatalities as Rockhopper and Yarr Climbed out of the vessel and escaped in a life boat. Later on, Gary the Gadget Guy started the Save The Migrator project and built the Aqua Grabber to search for peices of Rockhopper's former ship. The Migrator was completely repaired by April 2008, and Captain Rockhopper awarded penguins with his key, although the key is hidden in the back of The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Gallery of Migrator Images Image:Migrator.jpg|The Migrator upon it's first arrival. Image:Wreckhopper.jpg|The Migrator near its end. Image:Migrator_Damaged.PNG|The damaged Migrator in the telescope at the Beacon, Feb. 8, 2007. Image:Damaged Migrator.PNG|The Migrator, damaged. Feb. 9, 2007. Image:Dirty_migrator.jpg|The Dirty Migrator - April 3, 2008 Image:Deck the Ship With Bowels of Holly!.png|The Migrator as seen from the telescope decorated for Christmas. Image:Christmas_deck_migrator.PNG|The Deck of the Migrator decorated for Christmas. Image:Rockhopper_cave.png|The Migrator entering Rockhopper Cave. Trivia * Rockhopper probably named his ship after the term "migration" which means to move to a different place to live for a while. Rockhopper regularly travels to Club Penguin to visit, and heads back to Rockhopper Island later. Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Rockhopper Category:Ships